


The Middle

by Awesome126753



Series: Each Part To The Adrienette Story [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Babies, Dom Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Porn With Plot, University, Unplanned Pregnancy, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome126753/pseuds/Awesome126753
Summary: Continuing the story, we begin with the fight of the century, Paon vs Paris heros. And then, Marinette gets pregnant?!?!?Previously called "Equal Parts of Loving You"





	1. The Disapearence of Emilie Agreste

**Author's Note:**

> The story continues! Co written by me and my lovely co author, check her out at the link below.
> 
> User: LadyUchiha2431  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1463443/LadyUchiha2431

One might ask why Emilie Agreste was trying to kill her son. Well, she would tell you if she didn't take your head off first. It started years ago. 

~~~

Emilie entered the mansion. She took her scarf off and handed it to Nathalie standing close by.

"How was your trip Madam?" The women asked. 

Emilie only gave her a weak, tired smile. "It was fine Nathalie, thank you." She said. 

Emilie made her way to the library, only to find her son sitting at a desk with a large physics book. He looked up from his seat and beamed at her. 

"Hello mother." Adrien smiled. He was 13, just had a birthday. Emilie smiled at him and hugged Adrien tightly, kissing his forehead. 

"Hello Angel." She greeted. 

"I've missed yo-"

"EMILIE?!" Gabriel's booming voice called out from above. Emilie looked up to see her husband, wearing a deep frown that engraved his features. 

Emilie face fell instantly. 

"Excuse me darling." She said to Adrien. He sighed as he watched her climb the stairs. Gabriel took her arm and led her further back into his part of the library. 

"Gabriel, what has gotten into yo-" 

"Master Fu wants to take back our miraculous." Gabriel explained. Emilie cocked her head. She hasn't been Le Paon in years. 

"What's so bad about that?" She asked. 

Gabriel's eyes widened. "Are you serious? We can't let him do this!" Gabriel snapped at her. 

Emilie flinched. "Its not our choice." She said a bit harshly. 

Gabriel sneered at him. "Well he isn't going to get mine. Nooroo is mine. Duusu is yours. We were destined to have these." 

Emilie scoffed. "Gabriel, the stars did not align in our favour so we can keep our jewles, I'll be taking my miraculous back to master Fu in the morning. And so will you." Emilie stated and walked away to go back to her soon. 

Gabriel's upper lip twitched in annoyance, he wouldn't be doing that, and neither would she.

~~~

Hawkmoth stood in the attic, looking out the window to the quiet city of Paris. Hawkmoth raised a hand, palm up, a white butterfly landed on it. He stroked it's wings gently. He placed his other hand over it and created a little akuma, or so he liked to call it. "I'm sorry Emilie, but it's the only way you'll see my side." 

He let the little thing go. It traveled out the window and to Emilie, asleep in the bed without Gabriel. She flipped over to reveal her wedding ring. The akuma landed on the diamond and Emilies eyes blinked open. They shifted in color from green to purple and she rose from the bed. Hawkmoth whispered to her. 

She smirked to herself and got out of bed. Her form bubbled with dark blackness and she was transformed into Le Paon. She shook her head and her eyes snapped above her. She raced up the stairs to the attic. 

"You did this to me. . ." Paon murmured to Hawkmoth. He raised a brow. Paon produced her fan and lunged for him. Hawkmoth was quick to dodge it. The small scrap turned into a full blown war. Hawkmoth was beginning to sweat as he dodged left and right, beginning for her to stop. But he no longer had any control over Le Paon. 

Bright light swirled around them. Hawkmoth played defense while all Paon's attacks where lethal.

In the end. Paon was knocked into the light and she was taken away to the spirit realm. Gabriel cried for hours when he lost his wife. Master Fu wouldn't give him the means to help. Hawkmoth retreated back, refusing to give up his miraculous. Hawkmoth created a villain to retrieve the stones from him but when the heros showed there faces the first time he never prevailed to steal the previous stones that would save his Emilie. 

Hawkmoth never did get the miraculous. But Paon did.

~~~ 

Once Hawkmoth's miraculous was sealed away, the barrier keeping Le Paon at bay was cracked. She was able to get to Adrien after three years of being trapped in the spirit realm. 

She came to him as Emilie in his dream. And she continued to pull at Adrien's heart strings until he finally released her into what she was now. 

Le Paon.

Her true form.

She never did like that Emilie girl. Paon only needed to exist with in her now. And she wanted to destroy Gabriel Agreste. The only one who could lead her to him, was Adrien, her pathetic excuse of a son. 

What she did now, was unforgivable by Emilie's standards, but not Le Paon's. 

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Le Paon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle between heros and the infamous Le Paon. Adrien learns he must fight and probably destroy his own mother. 
> 
> Set after the epilogue in part one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send some love to my fabulous co author!
> 
> User: LadyUchiha2431  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1463443/LadyUchiha2431

Le Paon laughed and rushed forward, blocking Adrien from escaping. "You little brat."

"I can't do this, I fought my father, but I can't fight you!" Adrien shouted at her. 

"Aww isn't that a shame." She cackled and knocked him to the ground by sweeping his feet from under him. Welp, he guess he had a good run, dying at the hands of his mother wasn't how he personally wanted to go. He would miss Marinette a lot though. Shit. . . Marinette. If he died Marinette would kick his ass. He got up and scrambled away, he needed his phone. Unfortunately for that, he left his phone upstairs and off. He looked up to his mother with pleading eyes. She stared back at him with hellish purple ones. 

"What you think I'm letting you get away?" She asked smiled cruelly. 

"You want to kill your only son?! For what fucking reason?!" Adrien spat. 

"No I don't want to kill you. I want your father, and you are going to lead me to him."

"You . . . Want dad?" Adrien asked confused. He could roll with that. "He's in jail."

"Why?!" 

"Cause . . . I . . . Uh . . . Put, him there." Adrien looked down. "He was hurting people." 

Emilie picked Adrien up by the collar and held him tightly. "Take. Me. To. Him!" She hissed 

"Aha, you see mother, this is where we are at an impass. There are dozens of prisons in the city of Paris and only I know where he is. But if I don't show you him you'll probably kill me and never find him. I'm going to need a few things first." Adrien hissed back. 

"Right, like I'm going to believe that! Take me to him now!"

"Are you really in a position to make demands of me?" Adrien snapped. His voice low. "You want Gabriel? I'll need a few things." Adrien repeated. 

"Fine!" She snapped and let him go. "Go now." She hissed.

He sneered at his 'mother' and went back up to the main mansion. He changed hid clothes and grabbed his phone. He called Marinette, hoping she didn't listen to him for once. Though it didn't matter. She was asleep for once as she tossed and turned. Whimpering as she dreamt of the peacock hurting Adrien.

"Shit." Adrien hissed. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Nino, he needed to call Nino. He did so. 

"Hello?" He asked as he bobbed his head to music.

"Bro I need you help this is an emergency." Adrien said frantically. 

"Dude, what is it?!" He asked immediately sitting up. 

"My mother is back. . . But it's not good, she's. . . Evil" Adrien answered. "She's messed with my ring, I need you to go to master Fu, that one guy I took you too." 

"What about Marinette?!"

"She decided to listen to me for once, she's asleep, safe I hope." 

"Dude you need her help." He insisted. 

"I need you to go wake her up then." Adrien said. 

"Okay, then I'll go to Fu."

Adrien slapped his hand against his forehead. Of course. "Call Alya, tell her she needs to wake Marinette up, I have to deal with this." 

"Fine just be careful." Nino said.

"I'll do my best." Adrien sighed and hung up. 

~~~

Alya was laying on the bed nearly asleep when her phone rang. "H-Hello?" She asked groggily. 

"Alya, get up, we have a mission." Nino said quickly. 

"W-What?" She asked half asleep.

"ALYA LAHIFFE GET OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT." Nino yelled into the phone. 

"What? What are you yelling at me for?" She asked.

"Adrien is in trouble he needs our help." Nino said. 

"Fine then we talk." She said. She heard him call her hos last name instead of Ceseire her last name. "What do you need me to do?"

"I'm on my way to the place he got his ring from. He wants you to get Mari, she won't answer her phone so he thinks she's asleep." 

"Nah knowing that girl she put her phone on vibrate." Alya said and got her shoes on. 

"Whatever, just get her, Adrien needs her Al." Nino said. 

"Okay." She sighed and got up then walked to Marinette's house and knocked on the door, but she heard her whimpering and wondered what was happening.

"N-No stop. . ." Marinette whined.

Alya's eyes blew wide. She banged on the door as if she was part of the Paris Police. "Marinette?! You in there?!" Alya said. She picked up the spare key from the rug and opened the door to Marinette's apartment. 

Marinette was curled into a ball tears streaming down her face as Alya ran into the room. "S-Stop don't h-hit him!"

"Marinette, come on girl wake up." Alya shook her shoulders and wiped Marinette's tears with a scarf. 

Marinette bolted up and shuddered. "A-Alya?" 

"Come on girl you have to get up, Adrien needs you." Alya said. 

Marinette's eyes went wide and tore out of the bed. "No. . . No, no, no!" 

"Mar, slow down!" Alya ran after her. 

"I can't! She will kill him!" Marinette shouted and transformed. 

"Mar you don't even know what's going on!" Alya called after her. Thunder crashed over head and alya watched her go. 

~~~

Adrien sighed and adjusted his jacket as he trudged through the rain. Le Paon in tow. Marinette soon found Adrien with the tall woman. It was the same one in her nightmares. She landed infront of them. "Hello Adrien." She said.

"Ladybug." He said in relief. He looked back at his mother. "This is Le Paon, my mother." He explained harshly. Keeping an eye on the women in blue. 

"Mother? Well it's nice to meet you. What are you doing out this late? And in bad weather no less?"

"Like it's any of your business little bug, keep moving." Paon said darkly.

"Well I don't think that is a good idea." She said a little harsh herself. 

Paon growled. "Out of the way you little cretin." 

"No." She said and stood in from of them. "Not until you tell me where your going. Adrien is a good friend of mine and I don't want him to get hurt."

"Please. This little brat is only taking me to a destination and then I'll be through with him. You have nothing to worry about. Now. Out of the way." Paon shoulder checked her and shoved passed.

Ladybug groaned and looked worriedly at Adrien. "Then I'm going with him. I don't trust you." She said. 

"Ladybug it's okay." He slipped his ring off. "Get to Master Fu." Adrien whispered. He slid by her and placed the ring in her hand. She sighed as they walked away. She didn't want to know what Paon would do to him, but she did know. 

~~~

Adrien took her to the prison his father was presumably in. Paon glanced around in search of the familiar man. Only to be slammed into an empty cell with Adrien right behind her. 

"Where is he you brat!?"

"Wrong prison . . . Oops." Adrien smirked. 

"You damn brat!" She shouted and slapped him hard enough to knock him to the ground. "Where the hell is he!?"

"I hate Hawkmoth, I may even hate my father. But I'm not gonna give him up that easily. I don't find myself that low. But-" he coughed. "I'm not hurting my mother either. Come on, I know your in there, I know my really mother is there." 

"You ungrateful little brat. Your mother is dead!" She shouted. "I am all that you have left! Now where is he?!"

"Transferred to high security in upstate New York, in America, and you'll never find him." Adrien spat. 

"You damn brat!" She shouted and attacked him again. Pushing him to the ground. Adrien grunted as Paon grappled with him. 

Paon continually attacked him as a small voice in her mind begged her not to hurt Adrien. "You are going to pay!" She shouted.

~~~

Ladybug finally got to Master Fu's as Nino and Alya got there and Ladybug looked at them worried. "Master I don't know what happened, but Chat's ring is black instead of silver and a woman named Le Paon is here."

". . . This is not good." The master said and took the ring from her. He picked up a culdren. And began to mix something. "The miraculous' power has been sucked from it in its natural form. We need to recharge it, so Plagg's physical form can reappear." 

"Will you have one of them bring it. . . I-I'm worried about Adrien. . . Please?"

"It will take a bit of time bit I sense that Adrien is in a great deal of trouble. You must go to help him." 

"Okay. . ." She said and immediately took off to where she felt the darkness. "Please be okay." She begged.

~~~

Adrien kept his arms up, blocking blows from his face. Doing the best he can to hold her off. Paon was relentless and quick with her attacks and one thing was for sure. His mother was a hell of a kicker. 

"You will regret this!" She shouted and hit him with a double round house kick knocing Adrien to the ground. There she proceeded to kick him more. Then she grabbed him by his collar and shook him. "Ready to join your bitch mother?!" She hissed.

"Ha." He coughed weakly. "I-I knew you weren't her."

"Wrong. I am, but her human side is dead and you are about to join her." She said as she pinned him agaisnt the wall and choked him. Much like when Gabriel held Marinette with his cane to her throat. 

"God you're a bitch." Adrien wheezed. 

"Too bad you fell for my trap." She cackled and as she tightened the hold, Adrien started to see black spots. The weight was thrown off him and along with those black spots, he saw more and a faint flash of red. Blue clashed with it.

"You damn bitch!" Came a shout from one of the colors, he didnt know who said it. He was still trying to recover from nearly neing choked to death. 

"I think I should be saying that you psychotic bird!" Another screamed. A boarding noise sounded making Adrien's ears ring. He felt thin gentle arms lift him. Wind and rain blue in his face as his lady carried him away, Paon hot on their tail. 

"I'm sorry." She kept saying as she carried him. "Please Adrien stay with me. Don't leave alone Kitty, please." She said as Paon screeched.

"My . . . La-dy." He murmured softly with half hidden eyes. Paon struck Ladybug's back with her fan, using it as a boomerang. Ladybug fell and dropped Adrien on the roof, making him groan out in pain . 

"N-No. . ." She moaned and quickly got back up and picked him up and started running with him again, only to get hit with the boomerang fan again. She cried out in pain but held onto him, tears formed in her eyes. "Stop this leave him alone!" 

"I don't have a choice, and I don't have time to waste, I WANT GABRIEL AGRESTE." Paon yelled. 

"KILLING US WILL NOT GET HIM TO YOU!" Ladybug shouted as blood ran down her arms. "YOU WILL NOT GET HIM!"

Paon flicked her fan, making sharp blades fall from the grip. "You're quite the little fighter, it's a shame to kill you." Paon lifted Ladybug's head by her cheek. "Such a pretty thing. I almost feel bad." 

"Liar. . ." She hissed and kicked her knocking her away from her and Adrien, who passed out.

Paon skidded across the roof but did not make a sound. The skirt of her cape lifted and she held her arms up. "Trance!" She called out, activating her power. The feathers of her skirt danced and shook. Ladybug knew what was going on and turned from her. She couldnt let her use her power on her. 

"Come on now, look and you'll see your dreams Ladybug." Paon urged and moved closer to her. This is exactly what Paon wanted, Ladybug had to resist. That is, until she could here the distant noise of a flute. 

Suddenly there was a call from another roof top and they both looked to see Gabriel standing there on the roof. "Paon!" 

Paon was shocked but growled. "GABRIEL!" She screamed and ran to him. 

He smiled and ran away as Paon chased him. Then Carapace landed beside Adrien and Ladybug. "Adrien come on baby wake up." Ladybug begged.

The slight jerky motion woke him a bit. "Lady. . . Bug." He cooed quietly. Trying to catch his breath and voice as he reached up to her shakily. 

"Shh. . . I know your weak, but we need you kitty."

Rena landed next, she took the ring from her side pouch and slipped it on his finger. Plagg appeared. He had bags under his green eyes. "C-Claws out." Adrien groaned. 

Ladybug helped him up and held him close. "It's okay Kitty I've got you." She said softly as Rena's miraculous started beeping. "Rena go, Ladybug and I will help Chat." Carapace said. 

"Got it." Rena said and leapt away. Adrien groaned and held his head. 

"Come on Kitty, I'm right here." Ladybug said as she held him up. Then they heard a scream.

"Someone is not happy." Carapace chuckled and the three leaped up to see Paon, freaking out because Gabriel disappeared. She realized he was just an illusion.

Paon looked at the three heros and growled. She shook her fans. Making the blades slide out again. Paon clicked a button and her one fan became two and she got in a stance to fight them. Carapace threw his shield at her, Ladybug grabbed her up with her yo-yo. All Chat needed to do was destroy the wedding band. A final akuma, the very last one. 

"Chat hurry!" Ladybug called out to him. Chat called for cataclysm and grazed his claws against Paon's ring. It fell to ash. The black corrupted butterfly formed from it. It was dark, large, ugly, and distorted from years and years of being trapped within one person. 

Ladybug immediately moved to capture the akuma and released the purified the Akuma, which also finally purified Emilie who collapsed to the ground followed by Adrien who passed out after using the cataclysm. "Kitty!"

Adrien didn't respond to her. He just stared with glazed eyes at his mother who stared back at him with tears filling her green eyes. "Angel. . . Duusu, heal." Emilie whimpered, a small blue creature appeared from her and rushed Adrien with blue feathers. 

Ladybug held his hand tightly. "Come on kitty come back to me. Please." Ladybug begged him as the blue kwami healed Adrien.

Adrien blinked his eyes a few times and groaned before sitting up on his elbows. "Mari? What. . . What happened?" 

Ladybug wiped her eyes and smiled. "Why don't you ask your mother?" She said helping him sit up. 

"My. . . Mother?" He asked. A frail hand grabbed his wrist and he looked down at the women. His mother. Green eyes staring at him. 

"Angel. . ." She said weakly. "I'm so glad you're okay. . ."

"Mom!" He scooped her up gently in his arms and hugged her close. 

Emilie chuckled weakly and held him close to her. "Oh, my Angel I'm so sorry."

"No, momma, please, don't be." Adrien said softly

"As long as you won't be scared or ashamed or anything." She countered.

"I promise." He said. And he did. 

END CHAPTER TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhh my Gooooood
> 
> See you next chapter! 
> 
> Love, Kat and Lady


	3. The Morning After The Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies are produced, promises are made, and Adrien has a questionable side in the bedroom ;) 
> 
> And 
> 
> Cue the smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my lovely co author for being so flipping amazing! Check her out and send her love at the link below!
> 
> User: LadyUchiha2431  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1463443/LadyUchiha2431

"Come on let's get you two home and rest. I know both of you are completely drained." Ladybug said softly. Adrien nodded and helped his mother to her feet. 

"Adrien. . . I'm sorry, I never wanted that to happen. . ." Emilie said as tears formed. She was so weak and becoming Paon, that didn't help. 

"Mother, please don't cry." Adrien whispered and wiped her tears that rolled down her cheeks. "We're together now, that's all that matters." 

"Angel please don't brush this off, it's my fault." She said softly. 

"No it's not. But we should let you both rest." Ladybug said and picked Adrien up. "Carapace can you carry his mother?" 

Carapace nodded. "Ma'am." He said formally and took Emilie's hand, he scooped her up and followed after Ladybug, Adrien just excepted her man handling.

"I'm sorry Adrien. I just want you two to rest." She mumbled.

"It's okay m'lady, perhaps you can rest with me?" He purred. 

"I would like that." She said still upset with her self. She never should have went to sleep, she could have lost him.

"Easy love. Everything is okay." Adrien said softly. 

"No thanks to me. . ." She mumbled. 

"Mari, baby, what on earth are you talking about?" Adrien asked. 

"I've been dreaming of exactly what happened tonight, for months." She said as they got to his mansion and carapace laid Emilie, who passed out, on a bed. Then he left himself. "I never should have left you alone. I should have been here tonight."

"M'lady you wound me." Adrien chuckled and kissed her temple. "This cat can take care of things himself. . . Tonight was just a bad example of that." 

"Adrien, I almost lost you." She cried.

"I know, I know, but I'm safe now, I'm all healed up. I'm right here holding you." Adrien said softly. 

"Why? Why would you do something so dangerous?!" She cried. "Why couldn't you just wait till I was with y-you?" 

Adrien sighed, he couldn't answer those questions yet, he scooped her up. "Come on bugaboo, let's get some rest." Adrien said softly. She nodded and buried her face in his chest as she sobbed.

He kissed her head. "Drop your transformation." He said softly. Plagg collapsed on Adrien's pillows, he needed rest to. 

She dropped her transformation and held him close. "Please don't do that again. Don't scare me like that again."

"Marinette, I can't promise that, you know I can't, because I still gotta protect you." Adrien murmured and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

She shook her head and held him. "Please."

"Marinette, I promise I'll keep you safe, by any means nessecery, and I promise to love you for as long as I live. And I promise not to scare you, I'll do my best to keep myself safe." Adrien whispered to her. 

She sighed and nodded knowing that was the only thing that he could say. "Thank you baby."

"You're welcome." He said softly. "Come on, I want to sleep with my girlfriend as the little spoon." He teased.

She sighed and laid with him. She wasn't in the mood to tease or be teased. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. Smoothing her hair out gently. It had grown out again in the two years from when Chloe had cut it. 

"I love you Adrien. So much. I can't lose you."

"You wont, I won't go willingly." Adrien laughed a bit. 

"I'm serious Adrien. I was really scared. I-I thought. . . she. . ." 

"Hey, shhh, I know Marinette, I know, but it's done with now." Adrien promised. Marinette just buried her face into his chest. Then he started feeling something wet through his shirt.

"Marinette, please, bugaboo, don't cry." Adrien begged in a whisper, he held her close to him. 

She shuddered at looked at him. "I can't help it. I'm scared that he will come back or she will take you from me."

"That was the very last akuma, everything will be okay now." 

"P-Promise?" She asked hiccuping.

"Promise." He repeated, trying to put her at ease. She buried in to her and shuddered, then finally her breathing evened out and she fell to sleep. Adrien sighed and kissed her head. He didn't sleep. It was almost 7 anyway, he just watched the sunrise through his windows. 

After a while there was a soft knock on his door. "A-Adrien?" 

"Come in." He called softly. 

Emilie opened the door and looked at Marinette sleeping in Adrien's arms. "H-How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm fine mother, are you alright?" He asked. 

"Yes. . . I. . . I am. . ." She said not looking at him and he saw she still blamed herself.

"Momma, it's not your fault." Adrien said softly. 

"Yes it was Adrien. I. . . I didn't want you to get hurt." 

"It wasn't you that hurt me." 

"It was a part of me. . ."

"A dark and evil part of you that you have no control over. . . It was dad." 

"No it wasn't your father. . . It was me. I. . . I felt it." Emilie put a hand on her chest. 

"Mother, it's over now. . . That's all that matters." 

"Is it? She probably hates me for hurting you." Emilie mumbled. 

Adrien sighed. "I can only hope it's over then." 

"I'm sorry if I come between you two. I know you love her very much. . ."

"Mother. . . You won't come between me and her. It won't happen." Adrien said softly. 

"I can only hope not. . . And hope she won't judge me. . ." She mumbled.

"I don't think she will. You are my mother after all. . . She was probably torn to make a good impression" 

"Why? I mean If I didn't like her before when I came to you in your dreams I would have told you." She said. "Adrien I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy. I'm happy with her. And now I am even more so because my mother is back in my life." 

"Good." She sighed and got up. "And about your father."

"W-What about him?" 

"You made the right choice. . . Sending him out of Paris. . . I-I don't want to think about what might have happened. . ."

"I . . . Don't quite understand how you only needed mine and yours." 

"Well if I was honest. Your father wanted both yours and hers to bring me back normally, without Le Paon. . . But the wedding band was what held the akuma and sent me to the spirit relam. . . However you know using both. . . Well. . ."

"He wanted to bring you back safely, but wasn't prepared for the consequences." Adrien said softly. 

"No he wasn't, and I'm sorry I hurt you." She said again. "I never wanted to. I tried to stop it. . . She was just too strong  
. . ."

"I knew you didn't mean it." Adrien said. 

She smiled at him and leaned over then kissed his forehead. "You should rest. I'm keeping you from school and work, so sleep like she is. "

"I'll try." He promised. 

"Okay angel." She said and left the room. Adrien settled down and tucked into Marinette's neck. He closed his eyes. His conscious clear. And his need for sleep now taking over. 

~~~

About four hours later Marinette woke up and smiled as she traced a light hand over Adrien's face as to not wake him up. He must have been extremely exhausted. So she simply got out of his arms and walked around the mansion, but didn't expect to run into Emilie at the moment.

"Oh! I'm sorry . . . Miss?" She asked pulling Marinette to her feet. Emilie was in her robe and her hair was down. She looked relaxed.

"M-Marinette. . ." She squeaked.

"Emilie." Adrien's mother greeted. "I . . . Um . . . Made coffee, would you like a cup?" 

"Um sure. . ." She said, a little nervous to be alone with Emilie.

Emilie led them to the in house kitchen and poured another cup of coffee into a mug. She set a few more things on a tray with a couple croissants. She set the tray inbetween them and poured cream and sugar into her mug. "Did you sleep alright?" She asked.

"Yes. . . I did."

"That's good dear. . . I. . . I'm very sorry for last night." 

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't have any control over what happened."

"I'm sorry all the same." Emilie said. 

"Mrs. Agreste, like I said last night and this morning you have no control. I was Akumatized, Adrien was Akumatized. No one is immune to people's feelings. It's like Adrien said to me, it's over, so we don't have to worry about it any more."

Emilie nodded and sipped her coffee. "I think your good for my son. I've been watching him since I was sent to the spirit realm and he's always so lonely, you've really helped him." 

"Well I'm glad, but I don't see how. I was just there for him as a friend. . ." She sighed. At least until his father changed everything.

"Don't tell me. . . That you two are no longer. . ." Emilie looked horrified. 

"What? No, I would never leave him if that's what your thinking. No I just mean until his father changed it. When he. . . He told me as Chat that he loved Ladybug I didn't know that he was Adrien and I told him that I loved someone else. I didn't think that it would hurt him as bad as it did, but it lead to him being Akumatized and it was my fault. I knew that. It was all I could do to fight him."

"So . . . Your relationship is based off your obsession with one another? Since he loved Ladybug and you loved Adrien?" 

"Basically. He revealed who he was after I de-akumatized him and he saw who I was. . . Although he forgot for a bit." She sighed then looked down. "Then everything went to hell thanks to Chloe. . ."

"Are you . . . Okay with your relationship like this?" 

"I am. . . It made me see how much I love him."

Emilie nodded. "I'm glad you're there for my son."

"S-So you approve of me?"

"I do." 

Marinette smiled and nodded, tears forming. "Thank you so much. You don't know how worried I was that you wouldn't like me."

"Ms. Marinette, you saved my son from death, of course I like you." 

She blushed and smiled. "Thank you."

Emilie nodded with a smile. Marinette smiled at Emilie she was so happy Adrien's mother approved of her. The boy of speaking came out in his pajama bottoms and disheveled hair. He didn't want to go to school that day. University was a bitch. He leaned on Marinette's chair and pressed his face into her hair. 

"Hey kitty." She smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, a bit." He said softly. "I missed you." 

"Well sorry, I was drinking coffee with your mother." She smiled stupidly. 

"You're such a goofball lovebug." 

"But your goofball." She countered.

"Incredibly true." He said and kissed her gently. 

She kissed him back and smiled. "You going to class today?" 

"Hell no." Adrien snorted.

"Good. Cause I wasn't either." She laughed. "I'm thinking of going and crashing in your room. Sound good?"

"You can, I'll be in there soon, and then I can crash something other than the room." He winked. 

"Adrien!" She blushed profusely, slapping his chest a little.

Adrien chuckled and picked up the hand she slapped him with and kissed her knuckles. "What's the matter Princess?" 

"Not in front of your mother." She said softly 

Adrien lifted her head to see his mother sauntering away. "You two have fun!" She called back to them. Leaving them in the library. 

"I'm sorry m'lady what where you saying?" 

"That I love you." She said and kissed him deeply. 

"I love you too." Adrien murmured softly. He lifted her up from the chair and carried her away. 

She giggled and nuzzled him. "Love, how about we make sure the door is locked?" 

"But of course." He said softly and laid her down. He closed the door and locked it. After almost 3 years of being together they've had sex more times than Adrien could remember, but he did remember every encounter. And he also remembered what his lady loved most. 

Marinette smiled as they walked in. "So now what kitty?"

"Now, I pick you up." He said softly and did so. Lifting her by her thighs and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"And I push you against this wall." He said pressing her against the white wall behind her. 

"And I lick your neck." He explained and drew a strip up from her collar bone to her chin. 

Marinette shuddered and smiled. "My silly kitty."

"My beautiful princess." He whispered and pressed wet kisses to her neck. 

"Adrien don't tease me." She begged.

"What are you gonna do about it lovebug?" He asked seductively and nipped at her earlobe. 

She whimpered and dug her hands in his hair. "Baby." She said as he held her tightly.

"Keep quiet darling, you know what I'll do if you dont." He growled against her neck and began to grind into him. Ah, yes, Marinette had met this Adrien many a time but she always loved her visits with this one. 

"Kitty." She whined. "Pwease." She baby talked.

"Fuck Mari." He hissed and pressed his lips to the top of her breasts. He held brother of her wrists in a strong hand while the other massaged her through her shorts. 

She moaned and whimpered. She loved when he did that. "M-More." She whimpered. He grinned wickedly at her he dug his hands into her shorts and pressed his fingers to her clit. Making her writhe against him and he continued to kiss her roughly. 

She whimpered and moved to clamp he legs around his hand. "Baby. . . Please. . ." She whined.

"Please what?" He smirked, his hand stopped it's movement refusing move again until he heard an answer come out of those love bitten lips. 

"F-Fuck me hard." She begged him whining from the loss of movement.

He smiled at her statement. "What's your safe word this week?" He asked as he began to move his fingers in lazy circles once more. 

"Red." She moaned softly as he started moving again. He chuckled at the ironic word. They knew the safe word now. He popped the button on her pink shorts and slid them down along with her panties the grip on her ass never faltering as he tore her shirt off. 

She moaned softly and kissed him. "Baby please. Fuck me." Marimette begged him "Please."

He let her down. "Go wait on the bed, ass up, hands behind your back, understand?" He asked gruffly. She nodded and did as he said submissively to him geting in the position he told her to.

She pressed her face into the sun warmed mattress. Keeping her hands behind her back as she raised her ass while on her knees. She waited patiently for him, and gasped when she felt hands on her hips. "Good girl, already so wet for me?" He questioned her. 

"Yes sir." She said.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder blades. Showing the Adrien nature he always did to comfort her first. With a snap of his hips he thrusted into her. He hissed in his own pleasure. "Tell me when your ready bugaboo." He ordered. 

She nodded and shuddered. "I-I'm ready master." She whimpered.

He smiled and took hold of her arms, still held behind her back. He rolled his hips roughly and thrusted into her. Giving her ass a light swat, not enough to hurt, but enough to sting deliciously. She moaned as he swatted her. "M-Master more." She whimpered a beg out. He struck her ass again as he thrusted into her. 

She whimpered and buried her face in the mattress. "H-Harder." He slammed his hips against her and swatted her again. Harder this time. 

She moaned. "A-Adrien." She whimpered.

"Tell me Princess." He commanded in a breathy voice. Never relenting on his pace, thrusting into her roughly. Just the way they liked it.

"F-Faster Master! Please! Faster and harder!" Marinette begged wantonly. He chuckled. He lifted her up. Holding her by her waist but keeping her up by her knees. His chest pressed against her back. He pounded into her harder and faster. Marinette knew she would have trouble walking in the morning but, fuck that thought. He had the ability to blow her brains out with the pleasure she was receiving. 

"G-God! A-Adrien m-more!" She begged. He slipped his hand down to her clit and started to rub her roughly as he slammed into her without mercy. 

She moaned loudly. "A-Adrien!" She panted heavily as her orgasm came hard and fast around him. He groaned into her neck as she clenched around him. He came into the condom and pressed her back into the matress. His pace slowing down. And then, the most terrifying sound that they had ever heard. Snap.

They froze. "Mari. . . Hold still." Adrien ordered. She didn't move, she was actually scared.

He pulled out of her gently the upper end of the condom had snapped. And his sperm was spilling from it. "Fuck." He hissed. 

"Adrien. . .I-I'm sorry." she mumbled knowing that it was because she kept telling him harder.

"No, no love don't be." He said softly. "There's a chance, go shower, now. I'll be in there with you soon, but go." 

She nodded and scrambled to the bathroom. Then quickly turn the shower on. She was glad she moved fast because she didn't want him to see her tears. Just as Adrien promised. He stepped into the shower with her about ten minutes later. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck in a comforting motion. By the time he joined her, her face was wet with both tears and water. "I'm sorry. . ."

He shook his head. "How are you feeling?" He asked. He knew he was rougher than normal, and that the condom breaking had scared them both deeply and to this very moment still was. He wanted to know how she was. 

"Honestly. . . I'm scared." She whimpered turning into him and buring her face in his chest.

"It's okay, we can do this, and we'll do it together." He said and rubbed her back gently. "Did you wash?" 

She nodded. "I-I did." She whimpered.

"Good." He said softly and caressed her thighs in a comforting manor. "Don't cry, I'm here for you." He reminded. 

"I-I know. But I'm scared." She whimpered. "W-What if I. . . I didn't get here in time. . ." She whimpered. Marinette slid to the floor and cried.

"Then . . . We might have a baby." He said softly. 

That was not what she wanted to hear. She wouldn't be a good mother. "Adrien. . ." She whimpered.

"Marinette, that's okay, if we get pregnant, I would be happy." Adrien said cupping her cheek. 

"I. . . I wouldn't be a good mother. . ." She buried her face in her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Babe, what makes you say that?" He asked lifting her head up to meet his gaze. 

"I can't do anything right. . ." She sobbed and buried her face in his chest. 

"Hey . . ." He said softly. His brows furrowed at her statement and he rubbed her wet head. She just sobbed in his chest. She did not need this at 19. 

"Marinette, stop it." He hated to see her cry, especially like this. She shook her head and buried her face. She was so scared.

"Marinette, stop it." Adrien repeated and lifted her face from his chest. He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Stop it." 

"Why? I'm a screw up." She mumbled.

"Because your not a screw up, your my girlfriend and if you don't listen to me I'll spank you." Adrien said. Marinette groaned and looked at him, deadpanned. That was what started the mess they were in.

"I'm happy." He said softly. 

Marinette groaned again and shook her head. "Im scared, Adrien."

"I know, I know, but we can't lose our heads over this." 

"Promise?" She asked more so that he wouldn't leave her when he saw how ugly she would look when she was streched out.

"I promise to never leave you, I'll love you till the end." Adrien said. 

She sobbed in his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, now for fucks sakes Mari stop crying." He begged.

She chuckled and looked at him. "These were happy tears love."

He rolled his eyes, and kissed her nose. "Alright, alright." He murmured. 

"Adrien, are we okay?" She asked.

"We are perfect." Adrien said softly. 

She shifted a little bit. "Really?"

"I think we are. I think you are." Adrien stated matter of factly. She nodded and leaned herself into him.

"We'll be okay." Adrien promised and pulled her into his lap.

She nodded and sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too." 

END CHAPTER THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well . . . This was fun and all, I'll see myself out the door and on my way to hell. Stay tuned! There is more to come in this amazing and cruel world of miraculous ladybug, leave me a comment to let me and Lady know how we're doing, all comments are appreciated! Go easy on my editing skills, they are 0% 
> 
> Love, Kat and Lady


	4. Baby Steps: Coming In A Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe just hasn't learned her lesson and Marinette is feeling the stress of her pregnacy, and then a secret to be told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my amazing co author, show her so freaking love and got check her out at the link below!
> 
> User: LadyUchiha2431  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1463443/LadyUchiha2431

Three weeks later.

Marinette once again bolted to the bathroom and proceeded to lose the contents of her stomach. As she ran out of class Adrien looked up and saw her running through the hall. He sighed. Her pregnacy had not been kind to her. No one knew what was wrong with her, they hadn't quite broken the news yet, and Chloe still had the balls to crack jokes about it. 

Adrien watched her stumble back into the classroom quietly and sit back down in her seat next to Alya. Adrien gave her a gentle, reassuring smile. 

Marinette buried her face in her arms as Alya rubbed her back gently. Then she groaned as she geard Chloe making jokes again. She hated that bitch so much.

Adrien sighed. University was interesting enough. Adrien had classes with his girlfriend considering they went to the same design and art college. The only down side was that Chloe had gone there to. Adrien paid close attention to what the professor was saying about cobalt. Trying not to think to much about Marinette's misery. 

"Too bad that she's a little whore." Chloe said quietly to another girl, unfortunately not quietly enough, Adrien heard her. "She probably cheated on Adrien with some stupid fool who thinks Ladybug is great." 

He clenched his fist in anger and Alya glared at the girl. Marinette felt tears prick her eyes, trying to keep her emotions in check. Somehow, thank god, the professor dismissed them a bit earlier. Adrien helped Marinette up from her seat and kissed her cheek. 

"I-I need to-" She then tore out of his arms and bolted back to the bathroom again. 

Adrien sighed and watched her go. "Alya, will you go check on her please?" He asked. 

"Of course Adrien, deal with that bitch." She said fiddling with the fox tail necklace that hung from her neck. 

"In Marinette's words. I won't stoop to her level." Adrien muttered. He turned his back on Chloe as she began to strut towards him. Alya sighed and walked away to check on Marinette. 

Chloe slammed her hand on the desk to draw Adrien's attention. "So, why do you live with a cheater?" Chloe asked. "Obviously she is a player."

"I don't live with a cheater. I live with my wonderful girlfriend." Adrien hissed at her. 

"Girlfriend? Her? Please she can't even stay in her seat. Obviously shes running a ring in the bathroom. So therefore cheating on you." The blonde accused, her manicured nails rapped against the desk impatiently.

"Really, are you part of the ring too? That would certainly explain the sores on your lip." Adrien scoffed. Chloe did indeed have a cold sore on her upper lip, in the corner. 

Chloe huffed. "Hope she doesn't give you any diseases." She smirked. Marinette came back with Alya, only walking in to hear the last few words, but Marinette flinched away, she knew Chloe was once again bad mouthing her. 

Adrien's eyes darkened. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Adrien snapped. His ordering voice coming through, everyone within ten feet jumped. Including Chloe. 

Marinette looked up and shuddered. "A-Adrien." She mumbled scared. 

Adrien released his clenched fist and walked towards Marinette. He lifted her chin and kissed her gently. "Come on, let's get you out of here princess." He said in a soft voice. She nodded and wrapped her arms around herself protectively. 

Adrien wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Thank you Alya." He said and led Marinette out. Alya nodded and looked back at Chloe. Alya glared, her eyes becoming predatory, she tsked and walked away.

Marinette had small tears in her eyes. She hated this. "Why? Why me? W-Why can't she leave me alone?" She asked him. "Why does s-she hate me?" She sobbed.

"No one knows. And you shouldn't care. She won't change. Come on, let's go get something to eat." He said softly and led her to a cafe. He wiped her tear stained cheeks and got her, her favorite cocoa to calm her down. 

She sighed and started to drink the cocoa, but after about ten minutes, she bolted to the bathroom in the cafe. Adrien face palmed himself. When she came back out she had tears in the corner of her eyes. He wiped them away and kissed her head. "Why don't we go home for the day?" He asked her softly. 

Maronette nodded. "What is wrong with me?" She asked.

"Your about as month pregnant." Adrien answered simply. 

"W-What? But I. . ." She buried her face and remembered what Chloe said about her being a whore.

Adrien sighed. "Come on princess, let's go home, I want to kiss you senseless. That way you can forget about Chloe." Adrien picked her up and piggy backed her. She buried her face in his back and hid from thebrest of the world. The whole paparazzi thing died about a year ago after they found out that they're heroes were basically retired from the spotlight now that Hawkmoth was gone.

Adrien carried her proudly. He thought what life would be like if they where married. Married. He stopped dead in his tracks. Marrying his Marinette, having a family. 

"Kitty? What's wrong?" She asked in a muffled voice.

"You do realize I'm going to marry you right?" 

She froze. "J-Just because I-I'm. . ." She said, tears formed in the corner of her eyes. That wasn't how she envisioned being married to Adrien.

"What? Hell no Mari! I'm in love with you, if you weren't pregnant I would still marry you. In fact, I think I want another baby after this one. Two kids, no three!" He decided and continued walking. "And we'll have a dog, and a cat, and we'll live in a big house with our little ones." 

She smiled at the thought and buried her face in his back. "I love you too."

Adrien chuckled. "Is that a yes then?" 

"Of course that's a yes." Marinette smiled.

"Good." He smirked. "I'll start planning our honeymoon." He winked. 

She smiled and shook her head. "Don't you think you need a ring? Silly kitty."

"Cheeky princess." He retorted with a playful smile. 

"Maybe but I'm yours." She said and sighed then she heard camera clicks. "Adrien. . ."

"Just ignore it." He cursed silently and tightened his grip on her thighs. 

"I want to go home. . ." She mumbled.

Adrien walked a bit faster at her request. "Home we shall go to then, Princess." He said in a chivalrous tone. Cracking jokes to try and lighten the mood. He just wanted another little smile from his princess. It didn't work. She buried her face and shook. She hated this so much. 

Adrien sighed and carried her back to the mansion. He unlocked the gate with his key and walked in. He looked up to see his mother at the top off the stairs instead of his father. It was quite refreshing actually. 

Marinette by this time fell asleep and Emilie smiled. "Hey you two." The women greeted. 

"Hey mother." Adrien said softly as he walked up the stairs. 

"How is Marinette feeling?" Emilie asked softly. The girl in question let out a little whine in her sleep, making Emilie chuckle a bit. 

"She's. . . Alright, she had a bit of sickness but she's asleep now." 

"More like morning sickness." She smiled. 

"Yeah. . . I know." Adrien sighed. "I'm gonna go put her in bed." 

"Go on dear."

"Thank you mother." He said and took her to his room. Emilie smiled and watched them then looked at the engagement ring in her hand.

~~~

Adrien laid her down gently and covered her up. He decided to shower the stink of the day off him so he went to his bathroom. 

~~~

Tikki laid on the pillow beside Marinette and sighed "Plagg?"

"What is it sugarcube?" The kwami in question asked groggily. 

Tikki rolled her eyes and looked at Marinette. She sighed and turned back to Plagg's paws and snuggled into her other half. He proudly curled his paws around her and began to purr slightly, that's when Tikki spoke.

"Should we tell them it's twins?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave me a comment and I'll probably reply, leave me a suggestion on how you want the story to go! I love your critism and feedback it helps me become a better writer. 
> 
> Love, Kat and Lady


	5. Scattered Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki consults with Emilie and Duusu about Marinette's pregnacy, development towards the story and Chloe is still being a fucking bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send some love to my splendid coauthor at the link below!
> 
> User: LadyUchiha2431  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1463443/LadyUchiha2431

"Should we tell them it's twins?" Tikki asked.

"Probably not." Plagg chuckled. 

"Plagg you are a jerk sometimes." Tikki muttered and flew off to consult with Duusu and Emilie.

"Oh come on Tikki." He called playfully after her. 

~~~

Duusu sat in the library with Emilie at her desk, munching on a lemon wedge. 

"Excuse me Emilie, Duusu c-can I talk to you?" Tikki asked, rubbing her little arm over her other one.

"What's up Tikki?" Duusu asked. 

"I-I was wondering if I should tell Marinette and Adrien." Tikki paused. "That they'll be having twins." 

Emilie choked on her tea and Duusu just kept eating her lemon, Duusu already knew about the twins, she could sense it after all. "Twins?!" Emilie exclaimed. Tikki looked down and sighed. 

"Maybe let them figure it out." Duusu said. 

"Is that a good idea?" Tikki asked. 

"Well, They're already scared about having this baby, why surprise them with another one?" Duusu said and picked up another lemon slice.

Tikki nodded. "Okay."

"Mind filling me in?" Emilie asked. 

Tikki sighed and looked at Emilie. "I can sense the babies. Marinette is about a month pregnant and she is going to have twins."

"Maybe. . . Tell Adrien?" Emilie suggested. 

"I guess so. . ." Tikki stated.

"Well, he is the father, it would be better for Adrien to break the news to her than a doctor or a kwami." Duusu interjected. 

"Okay, I'll tell him. . ." Tikki sighed

"Better go do it now, while he's at his calmest." Duusu said. "Families make me so happy." Duusu wiped a tear that had slipped from her eyes, she was still an over emotional but equally lovable kwami. 

"Right." Tikki said, a bit of confidence gained with her desicion. The god flew back to where Adrien was just coming out. "Adrien I need to talk to you"

Adrien raised a brow. "Sure, what about Tikki?" He asked and rubbed his hair with the towel. 

"Um. . . You may want to double things." She said.

"Double things?" 

"Twins Adrien. . ." Tikki said. She looked back to Marinette's sleeping form. 

"Sh-Shes pregnant . . . With twins?!" Adrien whisper yelled at the red kwami. Tikki looked away an nodded.

"Tikki, why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Adrien whispered. 

"I dont know, I thought you would freek out, besides I just sensed it last night." Tikki explained. 

He looked to Marinette and gasped quietly. "Does she know?" 

Tikki shook her head no. "Shit." Adrien cursed. "Let's keep it that way for now." He said quietly. 

"I'm sorry." Tikki looked down. Her blue eyes saddened. 

"It's okay, Tikki." Adrien promised. He darkened the windows and pulled some pajamas on. He got into bed with his lady and curled up next to her. 

Marinette cuddled next to him and sighed contentedly. He smiled. His girlfriend, his twin pregnant girlfriend. He kissed the back of her neck and sighed. He fell to sleep shortly. 

~~~

About three months later.

Marinette walked into the building for her graphic design. Her back was killing her but she was showing more like she was six months instead of the four that she was. As she walked past Chloe, Chloe smirked and mooed like a cow, and Marinette felt tears pricking at her eyes.

Marinette held her art and design books to her chest and bumped into some one. This some one caught her wrist before she fell. This someone was Luka. "Woah Marinette, you okay?" He asked tilting her chin up to look at her glossy eyes and tear stained cheeks. Luka had always been like a brother to Marinette, and her a sister to him. 

"I-I'm fine." She mumbled and moved around him. She just wanted to get somewhere she would be alone.

"Woah, hey." Luka grabbed her elbow gently. "Let me walk you, I have time, besides, it looks like you could use a friend right now." Luka said placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"N-No I. . . I don't want people to talk. . ." She said as she heard the moo again and she tore off running. Well, waddling quickly. 

Luka jogged after her. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to run much longer any way due to her pregnacy. And if she fell, God forbid, if she fell, he knew it would be his fault. 

As she finally got away from people tears fell and she hid in the shadows of am alley. She hated this so much. She couldn't do this. She couldn't be a mother.

Gentle arms lifted her. It was Luka once again. He pulled her into a hug. Little did they know, prying eyes where taking a picture, this set of prying eyes was an icy blue and wore lots of yellow. Luka stroked her hair gently. "I'll either take you to your next class, or I'll take you home, what's it gonna be Mar Mar?" 

"I-I need Adrien." She cried.

"Easy, easy. Calm down." Luka said and began to walk her to his next class instead of hers, because Adrien had a sculpting class with him. 

Marinette looked at Luka. "Thanks Luka." She mumbled. 

"No problem, take a deep breath alright . . . And just so you know, cows are amazing, adorable creatures that are just as strong as a bull, and Mari, I think that's defiantly you. And I can tell your little ones will be just like you." 

She shook her head, her message tone rang out. She pulled her phone from her bag and her eyes widened in horror when she saw the picture.

'Look at the cow, cheating on Adrien like the slut she is with Luka couffaine no less, what a skank, sorry Kagami, better luck next time.' Is what it read along with a picture of Luka giving Marinette a comforting hug. 

Tears fell and she tore out if Luka's arms and ran to the girls locker room. There she sat and sobbed as she held her pregnant belly. Talking nonsense to her babies little apologies. 

She could hear him call after her. She didn't care. That is. Until Kagami burst into the locker room. She took Marinette in her arms in a hug and whispered to her. "Adrien is here. He's outside. Come on, we'll take care of this, and you." Kagami said softly and looked at Marinette with a genuine smile. Kagami knew better than to think Luka had cheated on her with anyone. 

She nodded and walked out with Kagami and walked to Adrien's arms. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed. 

"Don't be sorry darling. I don't even know why you're apologizing." Adrien said, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her forehead gently. "Don't cry love."

"I-I want to go home." She said, tears falling. 

"Alright love we'll go home." Adrien said softly. He thanked Luka and Kagami who walked away to their classes. "I'll run you a hot bath." 

She simply nodded and shrank as they heard the moos all over the school. Her lip quivered as they walked. Indicating that she was about to burst into tears again.

"Don't you sick fucks have better things to do?!" Adrien hissed. His master voice coming out in a low growl. 

"D-Don't." She whimpered. "P-Please, lets go." 

"Easy princess." He said softly glaring at a few people. He wrapped a protective arm around her and took her to the car. 

Marinette got in the car that was there for them. She hated this so much. "I'm a failure." She sobbed.

"Nope." Adrien said, plain and simple. 

"Yes. . . I-I can't even stand up to her." She sobbed pulling her knees to her chest as much as she could without the discomfort of her pregnant belly. 

"Legs down." He ordered, tapping her calf. Obeying, she put her legs down again.

She looked at hom. "Adrien why? Why me?" She sobbed.

He turned her so she leaned against the door and then slid between her legs, he leaned his head on her pregnant belly and began to purr. Trying his best to calm her sobs. Marinette's breath evened out and her sobs ceased slightly . "I-I love you." She sniffled. He had always known how to calm her down. 

"I love you too purrrincess." He purred, that one he just couldn't help, he wanted to make her smile. 

She giggled brokenly and rolled her eyes, she wiped her tear stained cheeks. "My silly knight."

"Exactly, yours." He said softly. He kissed the top of her belly. 

"Y-You don't believe that picture do you?" She asked. 

"Yeah, I believed that Luka hugged you and was there for you when I unfortunately wasn't. I believe he showed you an incredible amount of kindness when no one else did." He said softly. "I'm grateful he protected and comforted my princess." He said softly. Adrien knew fully well Marinette wouldn't cheat on him. Especially with Luka, he knew Luka to be extremely attached to Kagami. 

"Thank you kitty." She said softly as Adrien felt a little bump.

"Babies are kicking." He said softly and planted another kiss on her belly. 

"Its because they love their daddy."

"And their mommy." Adrien added. "And daddy loves mommy to." He said leaning up to kiss her gently. 

"Yes." She said kissing him. Then sighed. "I think it may be best for me to stop going to school till they're born."

"Marinette, you can't, that's dropping out and I can't Let my princess drop out."

"I can't take dealling with people like that. Chloe called me a cow for no reason!" 

"Chloe called you a cow because she's trying to replace something beautiful with something ugly to make me see her side, but it's not gonna work, because all I see is perfect." Adrien said as he cupped her chin, he pulled her into a deep and loving kiss. 

She pulled away from him. "Adrien I am an emotional wreck! I'm having twins and I can't handle this!

"Yes you can." Adrien said softly. "Cause your the strogest girl in my life and I love you for this." The car stopped infront of the mansion. "Now, my princess, let's go inside so I can give you a bath." 

Sheb sighed shook her head and got out of the car then badically ran to his room. Emilie saw it and sighed. "Picking on Mari again?" She asked her son.

"Constantly." Adrien growled. Not at her but at the fact. 

"What about this time?" She asked concerned. "I mean it has to be something bad." 

"Cow. . . People keep calling her a cow. And random people she doesn't even know will moo at her. . . And then today, she was hugging Luka because I wasn't there to comfort her and someone took a picture and twisted it." 

"And that broke her down. . . Let me guess Audrey's daughter started it all didn't she?" Emilie asked, shocking Adrien.

"Uh . . . Yeah, Chloe did. How'd you know?" Adrien asked with a raised brow. 

"Because when I was pregnant with you Audrey did all kinds of mean things. Much like Chloe is." Emilie sighed. "Audrey wanted your father but he chose me so. . ."

"So . . . There are two things then. Chloe knows I'm not going to be with her by any means. So what she's doing doesn't make sense. So do you think Audrey is making Chloe do it and she's happy to go along with it?" 

"No, I think Chloe is doing this, because she knows who Marinette is. From what Tikki told me, Chloe idolized Ladybug and when she found out Ladybug was someone she couldn't stand? Well that added fuel to her fire."

"Shit." Adrien cursed under his breath and rubbed his temple. "Thank you mother." He said and went to where Marinette was in his room. Marinette was curled in a ball on his bed and sobbing. She hated her life so much right then and there. 

She then felt arms wrapped around her and she was lifted off the bed. "Come on love, don't cry." 

She buried her face in his arms and just sobbed. She didn't care anymore. She was just so fucking sick of it all. "Stop it. Stop telling me not to cry!" 

"No, your to pretty to cry yourself onto oblivion. This is supposed to be a happy time. I hate to see you so full of sadness." He said softly. 

"I'm not pretty!" She said. "I'm just a fat cow, just like everyone says." 

Adrien looked at her with cold eyes. He cupped her face and kissed her roughly. "Don't you dare say that ever again, Marinette." 

She flinched and buried herself in his arms. "I-I'm sorry." She said. His cold eyes scared her. It was like Blanc was back.

"Come on, Marinette, your incredible." He said softly and cradled her in his arms. 

"I-I just want to lay down." She mumbled shaking slightly. She didn't want him to know how scared she was. And it wasn't of his cold stare, but because she still didn't think she would be a good mother. 

He stopped and sighed. "Alright, I'll make you your favorite tea." He said softly. He set her down in the bed again and kissed her gently. 

"O-Okay. . ." She mumbled and covered her head after he left, then she broke down even more. He scared her so bad, though she knew Hawk Moth was gone. . . His cold eyes. . .

Adrien came back with a tray. He set it down next to her and gave her a cup of green tea. He scrolled through Netflix and put on her favourite show. He sat down next to her and kissed her temple. 

"A-Adrien. . . I-I'm sorry. . ." She mumbled as dry sobs came out.

"Hey, for what?" He asked gently. 

"M-Making you m-mad. . ." She said and he realized what scared her. When he looked at with his cold eyes.

"I'm sorry for giving you my cold eyes. . . I didn't mean it. But . . . It does make me angry that you say those things about yourself." Adrien admitted.

"Even though. . . it's t-true. . ." She mumbled "I-I am pathetic. . . I can't do anything right and I can't even stand up to the banana girl. . ." She attempted to make a joke, a bad one though.

He chuckled slightly. "Well. . . Why don't you try standing up to her? Like in lyceé"

"I can't. . . She hates me more than before and I don't know why. . ."

"Cause she can't have me. And because she's not you, she's not this amazing, extraordinary girl."

"Adrien I'm not extraordinary. . . Or amazing. . . I'm just plain. . ."

"Plain amazing." He said. 

"No I'm not Adrien. . ." She mumbled.

"We'll I think you are." 

She sighed and shook her head then laid back and was soon asleep. She was exhausted from her scrambled emotions and the day that had just kicked her ass. 

Tikki came around and looked at Adrien. "You know it's because she's pregnant that she feels like this right? Her emotions are wack"

"Yeah I know . . ." Adrien said softly as he caressed Marinette's shoulder. 

"I'm sure things will change once she has the babies." Tikki sighed, but she wasn't sure.

"I hope so." Adrien said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then . . .
> 
>  
> 
> Leave me some comments darlings. 
> 
> We love you! 
> 
> Kat and Lady


	6. He's Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets the sm-thack down and Marinette's babies are a bit early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my dear coauthor, check her out at the link below!
> 
> User: LadyUchiha2431  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1463443/LadyUchiha2431

Four months later.

Marinette was sitting in class extremely tired. She knew that she shouldn't really be at the school so far along in her pregnancy, but she didn't want to stay home at the moment. 8 months along with twins was kicking her ass, but school kept her occupied. Just to make things worse, Chloe was getting more and more cruel with her jokes and posts about Marinette cheating on Adrien. It was with Ivan or Kim or some random guy she didn't know. Just then Marinette heard Chloe laughing about the fat cow screwing with Nathaniel in the library and that was it. Marinette snapped like a branch that was cut by lightning. Marinette was the branch, Chloe was the lightning, and the lighting was about to get beaten in the face with a stick. 

Marinette stood up quickly, she was infuriated with the girl. She couldn't help herself any longer, Marinette stormed across the classroom to Chloe who began to speak. She never got to say a word before Marinette ripped Chloe our of her chair effortlessly. Chloe screamed just before she was yanked around by her yellow cashmere sweater and then punched by Marinette's right hook straight across her cheek. The class stared stunned at the ongoing fight between the pregnant girl, who was winning, and Chloe. Chloe screeched again. Alya, instead of filming for once, immediately called Adrien, trying to explain what was going on as a crowd began to gather. 

"I am so SICK of you!" Marinette shouted. "You think your so good?! Well you aren't your just jelous that Adrien chose me and not you! He would never lower his standards to the likes of you! So get over that fact and move on! It's beyond me how small a brain you have, but try to comprehend this ADRIEN IS MINE! MY BABIES ARE HIS AND I'M DAMN PROUD OF IT!" Marinette yelled as she landed blow after blow. 

Chloe kicked Marinette in the side, scrambling to get Marinette off her. She crawled away, cowering in fear of the pregnant women. Her hair was messy and clumps littering the floor from where Marinette had pulled it. 

Marinette moved to attack her again, but strong arms locked around her. She didn't even notice the fluid that was trickling out of her pants leg. Her legs felt damp and she shivered. Her water just broke.

"Marinette we need to go, now." Adrien said. He was standing infront of her and It was Nino who held her back. "Come on, let's go." Adrien said keeping his eyes trained on Marinette. That was when the pain hit her and she collapsed against Nino, tears began flowing down her face. Nino helped her up and carried her out of the room, Alya and Adrien hot on there heels. 

"A-Adrien!" She cried.

"I know. I know, just keep calm, deep breaths." 

"I-It hurts!" She sobbed.

"Deep breaths baby, deep breaths." He breathed deeply for her to copy. They loaded her into Alya's car, which was quite large, and drove to the hospital. She sobbed and tried to mimic his breathing but it was hurting her.

"We'll be there in ten minutes!" Nino said from the front as he drove quickly. He tossed his phone and headphones back to Adrien. He put the headphones over Marinette's head and turned the music up, playing a gentle and relaxing tune. Distracting Marinette from her pain was his goal. 

She sobbed and squeezed his hand as another wave of pain shot through her. "I'm sorry." She repeatedly said through her tears.

"No, no, baby it's okay." Adrien cooed softly. He kissed her eyes and gave her thigh a gentle squeeze. "Just keep calm." He said softly.

"I-It hurts." She sobbed as they pulled up to the hospital. Adrien scooped her up with incredible strength and carried her in, she was rushed away with Adrien behind them, Alya and Nino sat in the waiting room. 

~~~

They ended up sitting there for ten hours. A nurse came out with a chart. "Ms. Dupain-Cheng?" She called out. Nino nudged alya, who had fallen asleep. Though she shot up like a bullet when Nino woke her.

"How is she?!" Alya asked immediantly. 

The nurse jumped a bit. "Sh-Shes fine miss, you can go see her now but be quiet with her dear." The nurse led them back to the room Marinette was in and saw her holding two girls in her arms. They slept peacefully. 

Alya walked in the room and smiled at the sight. "Hey girl." She whispered, But Adrien shook his head and Alya realized Marinette was asleep.

"She did good. . . Incredibly well actually, and the two little ones are healthy." Adrien said softly. 

"Thats good. And how is she doing?" Alya asked remembering the fight. "Was she hurt or anything?"

"Her side is a bit bruised. Doctor said it caused her to go into labor." Adrien explained with a huff. 

"I'm sorry. I should've done more, but she was on top of Chloe before I could stop her." Alya sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. 

"It's fine Alya, what happened . . . Well, needed to happen." Adrien said softly. 

"Not like that it didn't. . ." Alya muttered.

"Chloe needed to learn some respect for her. . . We've tried everything else, this should work." 

"I hope so. . . I've never seen Marinette so mad."

"I can only hope I'm never on the end of that anger." Adrien sighed. 

"That's something that I don't think you have to worry about." Alya chuckled.

"Hopefully." 

"Adrien, she did that because Chloe said she was cheating on you. It has been coming for two years since all of Paris for out who you two were." Alya sighed.

"Yeah. . . I know." He muttered. 

Marinette stirred slightly and looked up. "Hey kitty." She said weakly.

"Hey bugaboo." He said softly. 

She smiled and looked at the babies. "D'you name them?" She asked. 

"I named one of them I wanted you too pick as well." 

"Well what did you pick? I mean Nakita. . . I've always liked that name." She said softly. 

"Emma. Is this little girl." He kissed the head of the one to her right. 

Emma had his blonde whisps of hair and Marinette smiled. "Then she will be Nakita." 

Nakita had Marinette's remarkable blue eyes. Fraternal twins, atleast they could tell them apart. 

"They're so beautiful. Just like their daddy."

"Just like there mommy." Adrien countered. 

Marinette just sighed and looked at them. She didn't see herself as beautiful at the moment. "Have you called your mom?"

"No, I'll talk to her later, I want to spend this with you." 

She smiled and looked at Alya and Nino. "Hey guys." Marinette greeted.

"Hi honey." Alya wrapped her arms around Marinette tentatively. "How do you feel?" 

"Tired and sore. But I feel better now that she got what she deserved." Marinette muttered. 

"Yeah. . . I think Chloe needs to have a wig made." 

"Was I that bad?" Marinette looked horrified.

Alya pinched her fingers together to emphasize her point. "Just a bit." 

Marinette sighed and looked at Adrien. "I'm sorry. . ."

"Don't be." Adrien stated. 

"I just. . . I shouldn't have risked the babies like that. . ." She looked down at her new borns. 

"Maybe. . . I can't disagree with you there. But I love you Marinette." He said giving her a gentle kiss. 

"I love you too. Adrien." She said softly and kissed him as Emma woke up. The baby started whining, she reached for Adrien. 

"Come here little one." He said picking the newborn up gently. Marinette chuckled and looked at her gorgeous green eyes that mimicked Adrien's perfectly. Adrien rubbed his nose against his daughters, making her squeak a bit with laughter.

Marinette smiled. "Well, then." 

"You did really well Marinette." Adrien cooed softly. 

"No, we did well, I'm sorry about your hand. . ." She said, looking at the light bruising there from how hard she squeezed it during her labor. 

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt." Adrien promised. 

"Adrien," She started, shaking her head. "I know I hurt it. I had to have."

"You didn't. I'm a tough kitty, remember?" He waggled his eyebrows at her. Sure, it was fine now, but when Adrien was with her holding her hand it felt like every bone was being shattered and liquefied.

"What ever kitty." Marinette smiled and looked at Nakita, who was relatively calm compared to her twin. Nakita was wide awake and staring all around the room. She blinked. Then sneezed. 

Marinette chuckled and held her close. "Oh my baby girl." She said softly. Nakita whined a bit, but wiggled closer to her mother. 

"Its okay little angel." She said softly and cuddled her close. Alya and Nino then took that as their cue to leave. Adrien fawned over Emma completely he couldn't help that his daughter was adorable. Adrien sat on the bed with her and pouted at a realization. 

"What's the matter kitty?" Marinette asked, she was getting sleepy again.

"It's gonna be like a month before I can have sex with you again." He pouted and leaned his head on her.

"Oh kitty." She shook her head and laid down more. "Will you please see about a bigger bed? I want to hold all three of my kittens."

"Alright." He said softly, he gave her a gentle kiss and set Emma next to her carefully. He then went to go see about a bigger bed at his Bugaboo's request.


	7. Psychos At Their Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers this time, actually read the chapter. 
> 
> Don't kill me. . . Just . . . No spoilers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER- me and lady thought it would be boring to do the same Adrienette family story. So instead of twin boys we did twin girls with Nakita and Emma, keeping atleast one of Marinette's names, without Marinette actually coming up with it. 
> 
> To my awesome co author, check her out at the link below!
> 
> User: LadyUchiha2431  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1463443/LadyUchiha2431

Four months after the babies were born. December.

Marinette and Adrien's life was peaceful, simple, and all around wonderful since their baby girls came into their lives. Marinette worked hard in school and at the gym, determined to shed her baby weight much to Adrien's displeasure. He thought she was already perfect where she was. He could still imagine his hands lining her curves. 

Adrien was in the office. Alone. Marinette sat in the library to de-stress from the day and his mother was in her own office script writing. He had time to think to himself. He smirked, sex was always a good purge of stress right?

That is, until he got a phone call. He picked up the phone and put it to his ear. It was from the chief of police, he told Adrien that his father had escaped from prison and to be on the look out. If that wasn't a complete rain on his parade he didn't know what was.

Adrien hissed at his anger, he didn't want worry Marinette, she was just picking herself up again, she didn't need to worry herself into a fit. He hung up the phone slammed it into the dial with a huff. He cupped his face and ran his fingers in his hair. Adrien picked Emma up from her crib and kissed her forehead mercilessly. He promised his twins her never let harm fall upon them. He intended to keep that promise. 

Emma cooed and babbled as Adrien kissed her, Adrien didn't notice Emilie walking in to the room until she picked up Nakita. "Adrien?" 

"What is it mother?" He asked. Holding Emma close to his chest and rocking from side to side. He considered himself to be a good father, he loved his girls and took care of them, more if not equal to Marinette, he was always the one to wake up in the night's to feed them when Marinette was just to exhausted from the day. 

"Is something wrong angel?" She asked.

He looked at his mother and stiffened. He never could pull a wall over his mothers eyes but he sure as hell was going to try. "No . . . Nothing at all." 

"Adrien you can't hide from me, I know something is wrong." She said softly. "What is it?"

Adrien sighed and set Emma back in her crib. He looked to his mother and mumbled. "Dad escaped." 

Emilie started and sighed. "I had a feeling. . ." She sighed.

"We'll take care of it." 

"You know I can help you Adrien." Emilie stated.

"I know. . . Maybe, you could even talk some send into him?" The 20 year old inquired. 

"I don't know about that Adrien. . . But I can help you fight. . ."

Adrien blinked a few times. "No." 

"Adrien I can help you fight him." Emilie looked down and rubbed her arms as if she was cold. "He has the miraculous, Master Fu called me and told me Nooroo disappeared."

"Mother I can't take a risk of loosing you." Adrien muttered and sat down. 

"Adrien." She sighed. "Okay, hopefully he won't come here. You should tell Marinette though."

"I should prepare. I'm certain he'll arrive here. Can you tell her?" Adrien asked. 

"Of course I can. But Adrien keep a very close eye on the twins. I know him, he'll come after them."

Adrien picked up Nakita this time. "If he comes anywhere near them, I'll kill him myself." Adrien growled lowly. 

"Adrien, I'm sorry, but he's your father. . ." Emilie said, she was slightly terrified that Adrien would say that.

"I don't care." Adrien grumbled and kissed Nakita's temple. "I don't care if he is my father, he touches my babies, he's gonna wish he hadn't." 

"At least that's one thing you have different about your father. You don't judge to protect your family." Emilie said softly. "I'll do what I can to help protect them."

Adrien nodded. "Go tell Mari." He said softly. 

"Okay angel." She sighed and walked out of the room.

Emilie walked to the library, where she knew Marinette would be curled up with a book and tea to relieve the stress of the day. She opened the door and traveled up the staircase. The only problem is. Marinette was on the ground. Blood spilled from her arms. Pages of books lie scattered around her and a broken tea cup was in the corner. Instead of cerulean, her eyes glowed a bright red. And a butterfly mask spread around her eyes. 

Emilie's eyes went wide she knew the signs considering she went through it and ran to her son's girlfriend.

"Marinette, honey, look at me, stay focussed." Emilie said and lifted the girls arm which was ripped away from her grasp. 

"Get away from me!" Marinette hissed. "You don't give a damn! You never did and he doesn't either!"

"Marinette, we care about you very much." Emilie said. Marinette stood up, blood dripped down her fingers and to the carpet, Emilie pushed herself back a bit as Marinette's body bubbled with dark clouds. 

"You don't care!" Marinette snapped. The dark bubbles faded around her. Marinette stood up and grinned evily. The mask spread around her eyes and stopped at her temples. The red eyes contrasted against the blue mask, her suit was a solid dark teal with a few jagged black marks slashing every which way.

"Marinette, snap out of it!" Emilie said, scrambling to get up. 

Marinette sneered at disappeared in a cloud of butterflies, Emilie knew Marinette was no longer in control of her self. 

"No!" Emilie gasped. She ran back down stairs. "ADRIEN!" She called out to him. Sliding down the banister of the stairs she hoped off and continued to run towards the office. 

Emilie burst into Gabriel's office, which was now a nursery, "Adrien, Marinette has been akumatized!" Emilie yelled out to him as soon as she busted through the doors. She looked around but her son was no where to be found.

"Aww. now, now Emilie it isn't nice to accuse things. Do you have proff?" Asked a man's voice. Emilie knew the man all to well, she married him if course.

Her eyes narrowed. "Gabriel . . ." She hissed. 

"Isn't this just perfect. A little family reunion. But there is something different. A wailing."

"Come out, your fight is with me!" Emilie yelled out around her. 

"No my fight is with that bastard of a son. He took everything from me. Now I will take everythign from him." He hissed, a veil was lifted and Emilie saw Adrien passed out. She turned her head back to the crying babies to see Marinette standing over the twins with a dagger turned on them.

"DUUSU!" Emilie called, she was transformed in an instant and Emilie lunged at Marinette. 

Marinette was knocked from the cribs and the dagger slid away from them. "Get off!" Marinette yelled.

Emilie grabbed both Marinette's wrists and kicked her in the stomach with her boot. Sending her into the wall. "Gabriel, come out now!" 

He hissed and looked at her. He came down from his perch. "You think I'm scared of you?! You betrayed me! You were supposed to stay with me!"

"You gave me up! Your turned me into this sick and twisted monster!" Paon yelled at him. She pulled her fan out and flicked it open. "It's time to end this!" 

"I did what was right for our son, you where blinded by you own self richousness and power to see that. . . Well now. . ." A few tears slipped down her cheeks. "I'm ready to face you Gabriel. I'm done with you, I'm done with how you treated my son." She tore her wedding ring off and tossed it to the ground. She once had hope that they could work things out, but that hope died once she looked at him again. 

"You BITCH!" He shouted and attacked her. He was half mad, power corrupted. Marinette was out cold. Adrien slowly came to to the sounds of fights and his daughters crying. 

Emilie was full of determination to protect her grandchildren. She kicked and punched and scrapped with Gabriel, Adrien watched, wincing in pain, traveling the circumference of the room to get to his daughters. And then, Emilie was grabbed by her hair and thrown to the ground. 

"If she doesn't kill them, I will!" Hawkmoth screamed, his eyes crazed. He picked the dagger as he walked. 

Adrien some how found the strength in his legs and tackled his father. Gabriel, Adrien wouldn't ever call him family ever again. Emilie got up and snatched the dagger from his hands, tossing it to the side. He growled and snapped his fingers. Marinette immediately came too, and tackled Adrien off him, hawkmoth continued to fight with Paon as Marinette got on top of Adrien. 

"Marinette?!" Adrien yelled in shock, trying to push her off him. Marinette just gripped his skin tighter.

"You're mine, and you won't get back!" Gabriel shouted.

"I will never be yours again!" Emilie spat at him and lunged once more.

Adrien flipped Marinette over and they rolled again. Adrien finally flipped on top of her, holding her down with his knee at her abdomen as he pinned her wrists. He gave her his cold eyes. "Snap out of it." He hissed. 

She glared at him and kicked him. "Get off!"

Adrien groaned. He refused to transform, he'd hurt her if he did. Adrien spun Marinette to the side as she lunged for him. He tackled his father once again. Emilie in turn went for Marinette. 

Marinette took off for the twins again but Emilie knocked her down. Emilie retrieved her fan from her side as Marinette and Emilie fought. Yo-yo versuses feathers. Feathers was prevailing. "Trance!" Emilie shouted. Her skirt lifted to wrap around her and the colors fluttered and danced to hypnotize Marinette. Marinette froze and stumbled forward in the trance.

Gabriel saw it and shouted "NO!" Adrien just punched him again.

Marinette fell to her knees as her lids became heavy and she became giggly, saying Adrien's name in a dreamlike fashion. Emilie dropped her transformation. "Duusu, heal." The blue kwami floated to Marinette and kissed her forehead, making a bright light shine from it. 

After the light faded Marinette basically collapsed to the ground and passed out for a minute, then she heard her babies crying. "Just a minute babies, mommy is coming." She said sleepily. Adrien got up from his spot after knocking his father unconscious. He watched Marinette get up from the ground, she was groggy, and tired and didn't understand what was going on, only the fact her babies needed her. She picked up Nakita and Emma and bounced them lightly to soothe them. 

"Adrien what is going on?" She asked as she bounced her twins.

"Um . . . N-Nothing honey." He says quickly standing up and blocking her field of vision from Hawkmoth. 

"Uh huh, sure." She shook her head and bounced Nakita as Emma finally calmed down. Adrien took Emma from her and tipped Marinette's chin to kiss her deeply. His free hand curled around her waist and tugged her to him as if she would dissapear.

"Adrien not that I'm complaining, but whats wrong?"

"Can't a man kiss his amazing girlfriend without question?" He asked softly and led her out of the room. 

"So there really isn't anything going on? Promise?"

"I promise." Adrien said softly. He didn't want Marinette to find out, because then she would think it was her fault when it wasn't. 

"Okay. . ." She sighed and followed him she felt she did something but didn't know what.

He carried Emma to the room while his mother, thankfully, claimed the mess that was the nursery. "Why don't we relax with a bath hmm?" He asked softly. 

"Yeah sure." She said. She felt as if she did something to him. "Adrien, d-did I hurt you or something? I just feel like I did something."

"No, of course not." Adrien said simply. Not a stutter In his voice. 

"I feel like I did baby." She sighed.

"You didn't." He assured.

She sighed and nodded. "Okay, baby." Marinette said and laid Nakita in the crib in the bathroom. He laid Emma in her crib gently and tucked them in. Adrien kissed Marinette's shoulder in a longing gesture. He took her elbow and led her to the bathroom to run her a bath.

Marinette shifted her feet nervously. She didn't know why but she felt that she did something. She just couldnt remember what. "Adrien, if I did do somthing, you woukd tell me right?" She asked.

"Mari, why must you keep bringing this up?" He asked. 

"Because i feel like i did something and I dont like feeling this way." She said. "The last thing I remember I was in the library reading, de-stressing and then I wake up in the nursery?! How on earth did I get there?!" She buried her face in her hands and felt tears running down.

Adrien was taken aback by her outburst. But he wrapped his arms around her. "I just don't what you to be angry with yourself. I don't want you to be afraid, I don't want you to make a big deal out of this, because we're all safe now." He whispered. 

"What did I do?" She sobbed. "I feel like I'm going crazy, Adrien!" 

"I won't tell you until you calm down." Adrien said, he refused to get her worked up more and make herself sick. It took her a few minutes, but she calmed down.

"Adrien, I'm scared." She said finally settling down. 

"He's gone now, you need to promise me you'll stay calm." He said. 

"I-I'll try. . ." She promised.

"My father escaped prison a few hours ago and stole his miraculous. And then he akumatized you again." He muttered. 

She froze, she didn't remember that at all. "Adrien what did I do?!" She asked almost panicking.

"You didn't do anything that bad. Mother knocked you out and then we fought Hawkmoth again. You pounced on me, that was it." He said softly. 

"I-I'm sorry." She mumbled. "Why did he get me? I mean, I know I've been stressed lately but why?"

"Because . . . He wants to take everything away from me." He muttered. 

"Kitty, I won't ever leave you. He would have to kill me. Then I would still find a way back."

Adrien tucked his face into here hair and nuzzled her. "That sounds like a wonderful deal m'lady." 

"I love you kitty, so much." She said softly. "He didn't hurt the girls did he? Or me? Did I hurt them?"

"No, you didn't hurt them." Adrien promised. 

She sighed and buried her face. "I love you."

"I love you too." Adrien said softly.

She sighed and buried her face in his chest. "Maybe we should check on Master Fu, you said Gabriel stole his miraculous back. . ."

"Yeah, but I want to clean you up first." He said softly and kissed her knuckles. 

"Clean me up?" She looked down confused but saw the dried blood on her arms. "W-What."

"I'm not sure either." He said softly. "But come on." 

She followed him and tried to remember what it was that caused her to bleed like that. But she couldn't. Adrien washed her with gentle hands. Keeping it slow and intimate at the moment. Marientte leaned into him and let him wash her. She was so tired, just like the last time she had been Akumatized. 

"We can skip classes tomorrow." Adrien said. 

"Mmhmm. . ." She nodded sleepily. 

He chuckled and kissed her temples. He lifted her out of the tub and toweled her off. She mumbled something and cuddled close to him. He laid her down in the bed and changed the twins for a last time and laid them to bed aswell. He turned the lights off and crawled in too. Marinette cuddled next to him and sighed peacefully. 

Then it changed. She start whimpering and crying, but Adrien being worn out from the fight sleept through it.

~~~

Pictures danced in her head. Her babies, her cold black spotted hands. The English dagger that lay in thin and the cries emmiting from her children. Then the scene changed to her sitting in the library, sipping on a cup of tea with a book, curled up in the bay window. And then, a butterfly landed on her earrings. She fell to the ground, tea cup and book in hand. The teacup shattered and she fell on it. Making blood spill from her arm that had cut on the broken glass. 

~~~

She screamed and bolted up. Shaking she tore out of the bed and into the bathroom sobbing and throwing up at the same time. Adrien got out of bed and Marinette felt hands on her shoulders before they lifted her hair to help her. Adrien rubbed her back gently. She sobbed hard and after she was through she barreled into him and cried. 

"Marinette. . ." Adrien said softly and held her close. 

"I-I'm sorry. . ." She sobbed.

"Shhh Marinette, shhh." He said softly. 

"N-No. T-The girls." She sobbed. "Dagger, me, akuma!" She babbled incoherently.

"It's alright, it's alright." Adrien promised. 

"No it isn't Adrien! I-I was holding a dagger over my own babies!" She sobbed then pushed away and got sick again.

Adrien's eyes widened, he didn't know that. "I-It wasn't you." Adrien sighed and pulled her hair back again. 

Finally after about an hour of sobs and dry heaving, Marinette stopped getting sick and looked at him. "Where is he?" She asked.

"My mother is with him, in the study I think." Adrien said.

"I want to go, now. . ." Marinette hissed lowly.

"Oh boy." Adrien sighed and helped her up, she marched away to the office and Adrien followed. 

Marinette walked into the office and saw Emilie and Gabriel tied to a chair. Emilie raised her eyebrows and watched as Marinette walked straight up to him and with a deafening sound, slapped the shit out of Gabriel. "You son of a fucking bitch! They're my babies!"

Gabriel spat blood from his mouth and gave her a sickening stare. "You'll never, be apart of this family." 

"Too late ass hole. I already am." She hissed. Gabriel laughed maliciously and shook his head. 

"Bastard. Adrien asked me to marry him and I said yes. You are not going to be in our girls lives, and you do not deserve THIS!" She yanked the moth miraculous off him once again and glared. Then she smacked him hard again across his other cheek. Gabriel growled at her. He said nothing, but growled lowly all the same. He honestly didn't think he deserved this. 

Marinette on the other hand thougt he deserved more but Adrien wrapped his arms around her and glared at Gabriel. "Come on, let's go lie down." He whispered in her ear. "Let mother handle him." 

"Fine. . ." She grumbled lowly and walked out of the room. 

"Goodnight mother, Gabriel." He hissed his name as if it where a sin. And left the room. 

Emilie looked at Gabriel and sighed heavily. "You had better be thankful that I was able to heal what ever the hell you did to Marinette, Gabriel." She hissed. 

"And why's that, you bitch?" He snapped. 

"Because if she had killed my grandaughters. I would have killed you."

"I can't believe I actually married you, Audrey wouldn't have been as vile as you are." 

"Vile? Please I did what was best for MY son, while all you thought about was power! I watched what all you did when you trapped me in the spirit realm." She hissed. "All the trouble you put Adrien through, then Akumatized him!"

"He would have been able to get me the miraculous FOR YOU! I DID EVERYTHING, FOR YOU!" Gabriel screamed. 

"THATS A LIE! YOU DID IT FOR YOURSELF! YOU WANTED SOMEONE TO ALSO BE THERE BUT WHEN HE NEEDED YOU, YOU TURNED HIM INTO A MONSTER!" Emilie yelled. Gabriel flinched the slightest bit, he never could win an argument with Emilie, that's what got them here in the first place, him trying to win. 

"From now on, leave Adrien and his family alone, Gabriel. He's happy and rightly deserves to be."

"And what the fuck are you going to do with me then?" 

"Take you to a maximum security prison in Texas. Far from Adrien and Marinette." She hissed.

"I'll just get out again, a man like me has certain connections."

"They'll tear you apart in that place. You wont have any contact with anyone there." She said and looked at the door as the police came in. "Trust me, you're going to wish I had killed you when I had the chance."

"I wish it now." Gabriel mumbled. Emilie shook her head and nodded to the cops then walked to where Adrien was sitting without Marinette. 

Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose stressfully. "Adrien? Wheres Marinette?" Emilie asked worried.

"She went for a run . . . She just needed a minute." 

"And you? How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm. . . A bit overwhelmed right now. . . I didn't know about the babies." He said. 

"I'm sorry Adrien." She sighed and sat down beside him. "I wish I could have done more, stopped him from taking her in the first place. . ." Emilie muttered. "How is Marinette taking it?"

"I'm not sure. She had a dream and freaked out, and then she came here to do . . . Well, that." Adrien sighed. "You saved my daughters, mom . . ." 

"Adrien, why don't you go check one her? I'll watch the girls, and Gabriel, well he's going far away."

"Marinette doesn't like anyone talking to her when she has a mood." Adrien muttered. 

"Okay then." Emilie sighed. "Just try and get some sleep okay Angel?" 

"Will do." Adrien sighed. 

Emilie sighed and got up then looked at Adrien. "Tell me something, How do you feel about Marinette? After what happened with Gabriel? I know she wasn't herself but?"

"I love her all the same, things are just a bit different." 

"How so? Like, you can't trust her?"

"More so that I can trust her, but her mood swings are killing me." Adrien cracked her back. "But I don't love her any less." 

Emilie chuckled and shook her head. "That's what happens when you become a mother. Just give her some space. Let her come to grips with what happened." Emilie stated. Adrien nodded and sighed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #CantEdit2018 
> 
> More to come 
> 
> Love, Kat and Lady


	8. Punishment. . . But Like-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my awesome co author and send her love at the link below!
> 
> User: LadyUchiha2431  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1463443/LadyUchiha2431

Couple hours later.

Ladybug came through the window stumbling and giggling as she bumped into everything. By this time Adrien had fallen asleep after getting the twins back to bed. They woke up wanting their mother to feed them, though she was no where to be found. Adrien got them back to sleep and he himself had fallen back to sleep too. Adrien shifting and looked up, his hair was a complete wreck. "Marinette?" He asked groggily. 

"Hey vhere kitty cat." She slurred. 

"Oh boy, keep quite love the babies are sleeping." He said softly. 

"Of coursh, I wantsy my kitshe." She giggled stupidly. 

"Kitshe?" He repeated with a raised brow. "Marinette, please don't tell me your as drunk as I think you are." 

"Maybe one or two dwinks." She giggled and fell on the bed, luckly the girls were in the crib, and still asleep.

"Lord. . . Come on, time for bed." He said hauling her up to her pillows. 

"No~" She whined, giving him a sultry look. "I want my kitshe." She pouted.

"No, Marinette, drop your transformation I'm putting you to bed." Adrien said again, he was not in the mood for drunken sex. 

She pouted and dropped her transformation. Then crossed her arms. "No fawir." She pouted like a baby.

"Plenty fair Marinette, you need some sleep." He said urging her forward by her elbows. She shook her head and pouted but laid back on the pillows. Then she turned from and and stuck her lip out. Adrien kissed her temple and took her boots off. Proceeding with her jacket and jeans. He covered her up and then returned himself in. By the time he got back in the bed Marinette was sound asleep, still sticking her lip out in the cute pout. He rolled his eyes and snuggled into her back. He never understood why Marinette was such a romantic drunk but he knew that her moans would wake the children he tried so hard and long to get to sleep. 

~~~

Marinette slept deeply until morning when Emma started crying cause she was hungry, which in turn woke Nakita up as well. Marinette groaned and got up with a massive head ache and picked Emma up first, while soothing Nakita.

Adrien grumbled something and sat up. His hair stuck out in all ways except the right one. "I'm guessing you are experiencing a hangover? That's your own fault bugaboo." 

"Oh shut up. . ." She grumbled.

"Nah, I don't think I will, 'kitshe' needs to talk to you." He snorted. 

"What?" She asked confused, not remembering anything after she left the mansion.

Adrien rolled his eyes and got out of bed. "Take them to the nursery and we can have a little chat." 

She snorted herself and looked at him. "I still need to feed Nakita, Adrien."

"Well do it quickly then." He said and kissed her throat. 

She rolled her eyes and looked at Emma who was finished the looked at Adrien. "Burp her and take her to the nursey, I'll be finished with Nakita after you get back."

"Don't give me sass." Adrien warned playfully. Adrien snickered and picked Emma up. She rolled her eyes again and picked up Nakita. She guided Nakita to her teat and the baby immediantly started to suckle hungrily.

Adrien chuckled at Emma's little burp. The baby practically flushed when Adrien kissed her nose and carried her to the nursery. Nakita unlike her sister wasnt a bottomless pit and was finiashed soon after. Marinette burped her and took her to the nursery. "Okay Adrien what did you want?"

Adrien picked her up immediantly and slung her back over his shoulder, he didn't give her an answer. "Hey! Adrien!" She shrieked. He snorted and continued to carry her. He walked her to his room and closed and locked the door. 

"Adrien seriously this is not helping my massive head ache." She said.

"Probably not. I'm gonna punish you." Adrien said simply. 

Her breathing stopped. "F-For what?" She asked hesitantly. She knew it, he hated her for nearly killing his babies. But that isn't what he said. 

"For making me worry, you where gone for so long and when you came home drunk . . ." He shook his head and laid her down on the bed. "You scare me when you don't talk to me, I understand you need your space but you don't need to be drunk off your nut to have it." 

"Y-You don't hate me?" She asked him tears forming again. That was why he had got so drunk. Because she was scared he hated her.

"Course I don't hate you Marinette, you're my life." He said softly. He brought his lips to hers in a sweet kiss before retreating to the closet. 

"A-Adrien?" 

He came back with a neck tie and a robe belt. He wore a wicked smirk. "Strip." He ordered. 

She sighed and striped down completely. Then looked at him. "So master?" She asked tentatively, she was unsure of what Adrien was planning. Adrien groaned a bit at the sight of his lover. He untied the neck tie and beckoned him to her with a curl of his finger. She moved closer to him submissively. 

He pulled her close to him and kissed her naked shoulder. He held her wrists close to him and placed butterfly kisses on those. "Your safe word?" He asked and began to bind her wrists together.

She thought for a moment then sighed. She didnt want red or black considering. . . "Snow."

"That's a new one." He said softly and kissed her chin. He led her back to the arm chair in the corner of the room. He sat her down and lifted her arms. He tied the neck tie around the corner. Binding her hands effectively. She nodded and bit her lip. She knew he was going to punish her, but she was still worried about what happened with the dagger and her.

Adrien pressed on her knees gently and spread her legs making her face heat up. He bound the silk robe belt across her knee and thigh and looped it under the chair. He then did the same with the other knee and thigh to keep her legs stretched wide. "Alright?" 

She blushed and nodded. "Y-Yes."

He nodded and took his dress shirt off, leaving him only in his jeans. Which he never took off during a punishment. As if to tease her. He knelt down infront of her and dragged her forward by her hips, he blew warm air against her core. She shuddered and looked at him. "Master-" she began. He interrupted.

"Ah ah ah." Adrien scolded affectionately. "This is a punishment. Don't beg." He ordered and placing gentle kisses on her stomach, away from where she wanted him. She groaned and mumbled something.

He swatted her thighs. "I can't here you." He said looking up from her. He pulled back to kiss and touch her inner thighs, getting all of her turn on spots. 

"Sorry master." She groaned.

He smirked. "Good girl." He cooed in praise. He pressed a single, light and airy peck against her clit before pulling back again. 

She moaned and looked at him. "P-Please forgive me master."

"You know what you did, you know how I feel about it." Adrien said. He dragged a finger lazily down her dripping sex and smirked. He pulled his hand away from her and popped his coated finger in his mouth.

"I-I'm s-sorry." She shivered and wiggled. Trying desperately to receive any sort of friction. Adrien looked at her with glazed over eyes and wrapped his lips around her clit, giving it an appreciative suck as his fingers dove inside her. She moaned wantonly, at least his walls were soundproof.

He lapped at her mercilessly, licking up her spilling juices as he curled his fingers in a 'Come hither' motion, pressing against sweet spot and making her tremble. She whined helplessly at the loss of contact. "M-Master p-please!" She begged in a cry.

He removed his hands and mouth from her and stood up, he wiped his chin. "What did I say about the begging?" His bedroom voice cane loud and clear, and sexy. 

She whimpered but hung her head. "I-I'm sorry master."

He was over her again, resting on the arm rests of the chair and kissing her deeply. Oh how she wished she could touch him. She moaned.

"Are you sorry?" He asked after a few more kisses? The prominent bulge in his jeans leading him on. 

"Y-Yes! V-Very sorry master!" She cried out as he thrusted his clothed member against her pussy. The neck tie was unbound from her and so was the robe belt. Adrien picked her up and held her close, carring her to the bed where they crashed down on one another, Adrien kissed her feverishly as he shucked his jeans. 

She moaned as he kissed her. "Adrien!"

"God fucking dammit Marinette, your so beautiful, incredible. So amazing my princess." He groaned and placed kisses on her breasts, nipping at them lightly. 

"Adrien y-your just as sexy my prince."

He shook his head at her statement, he looked at her like she was a meal, but didn't show it in his more gentle kiss. After the stresses of everything he just wanted her. He reached back and got a condom from his jean pocket. "I'll let you do this part." He said softly. 

She smiled and took it, her hands were trembling slightly. She opened it and reached down to him and stroked him, then gently slid the condom on him. "Okay my prince."

"No need to call me that my dear." He said softly. "It's you and me. We can stop the nicknames, I had my fun, now I just want you." 

"But you are my prince, my kitty, my love. . . My savior." She whispered the kast part. His eyes widened a bit and he pulled her up in a kiss again. Encircling her in his arms. 

Marinette kissed him deeply. "I love you Adrien. So damn much."

"I love you too, and I'm about to show you how much." He said gruffly. He shifted to his knees and lifted the small of her back. 

She squeaked a little and looked at him. "Y-You are?"

"I am. . . Ready?" He asked. Pressing her forehead to his. 

"Y-Yes, I-I'm dripping anyway. . ." A smile pierced his lips. He pushed into her slowly, giving her a minute to adjust. 

She hissed at his movement, then nodded after a minute for him to move. She wrapped an arm around his neck and fisted her hand in his mop of blonde hair. Her other hand dug into the bedsheets. He thrusted into her at a loving pace, refusing to get overly excited to spoil the moment. He kissed her skin gently. Marinette moaned softly and pulled his face to hers. She then kissed him deeply. "A-Adrien! F-Faster!" She begged. He moved his hips faster. Giving her what she wanted and probably needed at the moment. 

Marinette threw her head back. He had hit her gspot and she felt like she was dying slowly and sweetly. "A-Adrien!" Adrien took the opportunity to place wet kisses on her neck. Lapping at her collarbones like a treat.

She whimpered and looked at him. "A-Adrien hit, again!" She babbled. He rocked his hips to the side a bit before thrusting forward once more, hitting her gspot again. 

She felt the coil tighten then break loose once he hit it. "Ohhhh A-Adrien!" She cried out, her grip tightened on the sheets and she tugged his hair as her bucking became frantic until she exploded. Blissful white flushed over her and she fell limp, panting and blubbering. 

He groaned as she tightened around him and kept his thrusts at an even pace before they became erratic and Adrien slowed, spilling into the condom. 

She panted and looked at him, the sensation of his warmth filling her bringing her back down slowly from her high on cloud nine. "I love you, Adrien Agreste."

"I love you too, Marinette Dupain-Cheng." He purred. 

She smiled and kissed him. Then she collapsed on the bed as he took his softening cock out of her. "I haven't felt like that in a long time." She said breathlessly.

"Well we haven't had sex in 2 months, and then we skipped 9 months."

"Maybe, but I feel great, you always make me feel better Adrien. Thank you."

"Anything for you princess." 

She nuzzled into him her legs hurt a little like always when he did a punisment like that, but she would never tell him that. She knew he liked doing those things and she liked it when he did it. So a little pain to make her boyfrien- "Adrien, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me any thing my dear." He said with a yawn. 

"It's not true what he said is it? Th-That I'm not apart of the family?" 

"Marinette, you are my family, you gave me family." Adrien said softly. 

Marinette snuggled close to him and sighed. "Thank you Adrien."

"I love you." He responded, with giving her more little kisses. 

"I love you too my prince." She giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment, love y'alls feedback it's so much fun to read!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this was a short explanation. 
> 
> Love, Kat and Lady


End file.
